A Little Bit More Than You Can Take
by Ninja Alien of Awesomeness
Summary: This story will be more than a multi-chapter story, it will contain many one-shots. All consisting of Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden, some may be continued from another eventually, please read and review this, hope you enjoy
1. Lovers

**A Little Bit More Than You Can Take**

**By: Ninja Alien of Awesomeness**

**Beta: ItaSaku1, I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja**

**Banner: ItaSaku1**

**Fandom: Fairy Tail**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: Gajeel and Levy**

**Disclaimer: We do not own this only the plot and story line.**

**Date: 11/2/12**

Levy sighed, listening to the bland conversation between her two best friends. It was about muffin tops and grasshoppers, a very weird and bland conversation if she were to say so herself. Levy couldn't fathom how exactly Jet and Droy had come to such a strange topic, but she was still bored. Why hadn't she brought a book with her? She flopped herself down in the grass and closed her eyes letting the sun spill over her face, when a shadow appeared above her

"Oi, Shrimp," said Gajeel. "Whatcha doin?" Levy opened her eyes, looking upon the roguish face of Gajeel

"Nothing." She replied. Jet and Droy immediately stopped talking, choosing instead to glare at Gajeel. Gajeel rolled his eyes and helped her up. Levy looked up at him, but had to block her eyes from the bright light of the sun. He snickered at her, and ruffled her hair. Jet and Droy looked away, deciding not to interrupt Levy and Gajeel's sudden couple time. They had been going out for half a year now, but that didn't mean the two were comfortable with it. In fact they both felt sort of jealous for Levy and Gajeel were together all the time, they once spotted the couple passionately making out in the woods hidden behind rocks. There had been a lot of moaning and groping going on, leaving Jet and Droy scarred for life. They silently fled when clothes started coming off, they didn't want to see anymore after that.

Another time was during a bar fight at the guild. The couple had been nowhere to be seen, but they had quickly found them in the storage closet. There had been many moans and "sounds", making them glad that it was dark in there. They didn't really want to see them in a romp fest. It was a creepy thought and once again they walked in on them doing it against a bookshelf, oh the horror. It haunted their nightmares! Now back to the present, Gajeel was leaned over Levy whispering things in her ears that made her giggle like a school girl. They were in shock. The men sincerely hoped that they wouldn't start making out then and there, right in front of them. But once Gajeel's hand slowly worked its way up Levy's skirt they knew it was to be a lost cause. Levy's slapped away his hand, blushing. Jet and Droy sighed in relief.

"Not here," she mumbled, her face redder than Erza's hair. Gajeel nodded and stood straight up. He grasped Levy's arms and pulled her with him. Once they were gone, Jet turned to face Droy.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Jet said. Droy bobbled his head up and down and stood their shocked Jet suddenly laughed.

"Remember my ex-girlfriend? I remember when you caught us in the middle of a make out session. Your face was PRICELESS!"

Droy sighed. "All my friends are against me..." he muttered darkly. Jet just stared and did nothing until he saw something short and black run by.

"They went that way, Lily!" he called out to the black Exceed. Lily nodded, and flew off into the direction where he had pointed. But when there, nothing was visible, but they did however see a bouncing muffin, that talked, and they all fainted in shock.

THE END!

As in the end of Jet and Droy for the time being, now let's head off to our favorite couple, Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel snickered at their reaction to the magic muffin they had bought at a prank magic shop the other week. Levy walked over to him and settled her hands on his muscular biceps.

"Gajeel, come back to bed." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her, and casually laid a hand on her butt, causing Levy to blush.

"Eager, are we, Shrimp?" She turned away from him, her face now resembling that of an overripe tomato. Gajeel picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, making her let out a scream.

"Gajeel!" she squeaked. He grinned up at her.

"Let's go home, bookworm." he said. Once home he brought her to their bathroom and proceeded to take her clothes off of her body and pulling her in the shower with his still fully clothed body. Gajeel picked her up, just so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back was against the wall. He brought his mouth down to kiss her neck. She moaned in response, her hands going up to wrap tightly into his black hair. She gasped when he nibbled on a certain sensitive area of her neck.

"You're still fully clothed," she rasped out, breathless. "Not fair..." Gajeel grinned against her neck and tore of his shirt.

"That better, Shrimp?" she sighed in response upon seeing him in all his naked glory on his upper body, her hands wondered down towards his pants and started messing with them. He chuckled, and helped her by taking off his pants and underwear. "Now we're both naked," he said. "You happy?"

"Ecstatic." she answered honestly, before leaning up to kiss him. Gajeel met Levy's kiss half way pulling her tighter against his body, he could feel every curve about her, everything that he loved. He moved a little bit over but he didn't realize that there was a bar of soap on the shower floor, and he fell, bringing her with him.

"Ow," he groaned, his head had hit the wall. Levy, however, was unharmed as she simply fell on top of him. She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's move to the bedroom." she whispered seductively. Gajeel jumped up, taking Levy with him they both ran to the bedroom and Levy got on the bed , leaning back against it, Gajeel crawled on top of her where he straddled her from above, almost instantly his lovers legs wrapped around his waist.

"Gajeel," she gasped as he resumed kissing her neck, and his hands went to play with her chest. At the contact of his hands on her chest, she couldn't help but moan in pleasure, her moan excited Gajeel for she could feel him against her where their lower regions were pressed together. Gajeel grinned at her reaction, and ground against her.

"You like that, Shorty?" he whispered hotly into her ear. Levy moaned again. She closed her eyes as she felt her lover's hands trail south; she never got to answer him for his fingers plunged into her.

"Aah!" she cried out, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gajeel thrust his fingers over and over into her, keeping her gasping and moaning. As his thrusts became harder and faster she felt herself about to go over the edge, she was about to let loose when he removed his fingers from her, she opened her eyes and looked at him as he lent back on his haunches. He grinned at her, and she pouted. She decided to retaliate by suddenly jumping on him, and bringing her mouth to his by now very hard member. She grinned at him, before taking him fully into her mouth. Gajeel clamped his mouth shut, trying not to let the pleasure he felt come out, he was the one supposed to tease Levy, not her teasing him.

His attempts her futile because his attraction to Levy and the wonders of her mouth. He let loose, and shot his seed into her mouth. She locked her wide, innocent eyes with his. Gajeel stared at her as she swallowed everything up. When she was done, she pulled away.

"Gajeel-KUN..." she said, nuzzling her face against his chest." I'm COLD..."

Gajeel grinned. "How about I warm you, then?"

"Yes, how about you do." Gajeel pulled her into his arms, somehow getting them both under the covers. He looked into her eyes and leaned down and brought his lips to her neck, sucking on it. She purred like a kitten, and Gajeel brought his hand down to her butt, rubbing and squeezing it. Eventually, he nudged her legs apart and lined himself up with her entrance. He looked into her brown eyes, making sure she wanted this, Gajeel was known to be a bit harsh but when it came to the one he loved, he'd make sure she was comfortable and willing. She nodded her head at him letting him know he could continue, and continue he did, he slipped into her, gasping in pleasure at how tight she was. Levy moaned, and buried her face into his chest. She loved how he always asked her if they could continue or not, it made Levy feel very safe being with him.

Gajeel groaned, and pulled out, causing Levy to give him a throaty whine. However, he plunged back in hard. Levy screamed at the pleasure, and rolled her hips. Gajeel growled.

"Levy, do that again." She complied, and he threw his head back at the intense feeling of her walls moving around him. He began to thrust, with her still rolling her hips. She too started to meet his thrusts, they were getting more intense and a harder, she was so breathless that she was panting and couldn't stop, she felt herself tighten, and she knew what was going to happen but was she ready for it.

"Gajeel," she gasped. "I'm going too..." Gajeel groaned at how much tighter she had suddenly become.

"I know, baby, just let go."

"I-I don't know if I can..."

Gajeel kissed her, and thrust even harder, at the same time pinching her nipples. She screamed against his mouth, and came undone around him.

"That's my girl," he gasped.

Soon after, Gajeel too came spilling his seed into her. He fell on top of her holding her against him; they both lay on the bed tangled within the other panting.

"I love you." Levy whispered, burying her face in his chest.

Gajeel smiled, and started stroking her messy blue hair.

"Love you too, Shrimp."

Gajeel sat up in bed slowly moving and slipping himself out of her. He positioned her body where she was on her side and then puller her into his arms where she snuggled against his chest.

Levy looked up at him, smiling tenderly. Gajeel brushed a kiss on her forehead.

Eventually, they feel asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms.

The rest of the night was a silent one with the stars about twinkling in the sky, Gajeel and Levy's love was the most powerful kind that there was to be, they would deal with hardships in their life like every normal couple, but that my friends is for another story.


	2. A Matter of Life and Death

**A Little Bit More Than You Can Take**

**By: **Ninja Alien of Awesomeness

**Beta: **ItaSaku1

**Banner: **ItaSaku1

**Fandom: **Fairy Tail

**Rating: **T

**Paring: **Gajeel and Levy

**Date: **11/16-12

**Disclaimer: **We do not own this only the plot and story line.

**Summary:** Something precious of Levy's is missing, she is upset dearly, what is missing and whom has it?

Please be sure to read and review.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A Matter of life and Death

Once upon a time, Levy McGarden was banging her head against her table.

Her day was ruined. For she had lost her precious hair ribbon, she continued banging her head and then started crying.

Lucy stared at her friend worriedly. "Levy-chan... it's not THAT bad..." Levy shook her head and started to wail.

She then dropped to the ground groveling in self-pity, she beat her fists repeatedly on the ground, and she started sobbing even harder.

Lucy sweat dropped.

Backing up slowly not wanting to be in the room any longer with a crying Levy.

Levy suddenly stood up. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted, pointing at Gajeel, the poor guy was only eating iron in the corner. He gulped, and looked at her. "Oi, Shrimp, is it that time of the month again?" Everyone in the guild gasped. Levy now had a dark purple aura surrounding her, and everyone cringed in fear.

She stomped over to Gajeel and got right up into his face, where their noses were touching, she locked eyes with him and continued having a stare down with him. Gajeel getting tired of the stare-down stood up and moved Levy away from him; he then left, walking away with a power to him.

Levy could only look after him in shock.

She quickly recovered and stomped after him. Gray whistled. "Wonder what he did to make her lose that headband of hers." Mirajane smiled, wiping down a glass. "Well, they went on a mission together, and they got back yesterday. Levy didn't realize her headband was gone then, and only just noticed it now when Laki asked her about it."

"So she didn't shower when she got back then?" Gray asked turning to look at Mirajane.  
"I don't know, why would you even wonder that?" Mirajane rolled her eyes and left as well.

Gray put on his pokerface. "Uhh... you know, I don't think I'm going to answer that." Juvia seethed from behind a pillar. 'Gray-sama is thinking of Levy-san taking a shower. Levy-san WILL PAY." The pillar cracked beneath her fingers. Meanwhile, with Gajeel and Levy...

Levy was looking for Gajeel for he had gotten away from her, she looked under a rock and couldn't find him there, she even went to their home and looked around for him, and he was not there either. She stayed in there house for he would have to come here sooner or later, Levy went to their bedroom and lay down on it, she was lost in thought, before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

She awoke when she felt the bed's side sag, and she immediately knew it was Gajeel when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. "I'm still mad." she muttered into his chest. "Gi hee." was the only reply.

She turned around in his arms and snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her more securely against his body. They both closed their eyes and let slumber reach them.

Meanwhile, Pantherlily was sighing in his room. He reached into his tiny bag, pulling out a bright orange headband. "Seriously." he muttered. "They both forgot that they gave it to me for safe-keeping..." Pantherlily shook his head, and lay down to sleep as well.

The night was over and the sun was rising, the birds were chirping and Juvia was crazy.

"Levy-san will die..." she started sharpening a knife.

Juvia sat in a tree on a thick branch watching the sun rise, she stopped what she was doing when she heard stirring, and from her spot in the tree she could see directly into Gajeel and Levy's bedroom, she glowered at what she saw.

An orange headband lay on the bed. The thing that had caused Gray-sama to imagine Levy-san in the shower! Juvia shook her head. "Juvia supposes it isn't Levy-san's fault then... it is the headband's fault!"

Juvia continued to look at the headband. She than saw Lily come in the room and grab it. Juvia stood up from the tree inching towards the window.

Levy came out of the room's bathroom then, frowning. She was dripping wet, and clad only in a towel. "I could have sworn I put that damned headband on the bed." she muttered.

She looked around the room, she than noticed a breeze and looked over to the window, she saw it open, she went to it and saw a piece of cloth that had gotten caught on the nail on the outside of the window.

"Someone was in here." She stated, backing up. She than hit something hard.

"Is that... a sword...?" she said, confused. She bent down to pick it up, and instantly recognized it as Pantherlily's sword, Musica.

"Why is this right here in the middle of the floor? Where's Pantherlily at?" Levy shook her head in wonder and left the room still clad in her towel. Unbeknownst to her Juvia and Pantherlily were in the closet.

"How the heck did you get in here?" Pantherlily asked. Juvia started crying. "Juvia doesn't know!" Pantherlily winced. "Hey, don't cry... I don't want it to flood in here..."

"Juvia so sorry." Juvia opened the closet door and rolled out of it. She than opened the window again and hopped back to her spot on the tree where she than continued to sharpen more knives, she looked at the bottom of the tree and saw Gajeel sitting against it eating Iron.

Gajeel looked up, obviously smelling the water mage. "Rain woman? What in the bloody hell are you doing there?!" Juvia froze. "Uhhh..."

Before Juvia could comment further Pantherlily popped his head out of the window.  
"She was in the closet, too. She also took Levy's headband as well. It's on her person." Gajeel stood up from his pot on the ground and looked up the tree at Juvia.

Juvia looked at her leg, where the wretched orange headband was somehow tied around her leg. Pantherlily smiled, and went back inside.

Though it was obvious to Juvia that Pantherlily framed her, Gajeel didn't see it that way, when she looked down at him she could see the anger showing on his face, she than spotted Levy coming out of the house to Gajeel.

"Oh shit." Juvia said fearfully. She saw how scary Levy had gotten yesterday. "So this is how I die... it was a nice life..."

_So this is how Juvia dies._

Levy and Gajeel walked away leaving to go in the house both wrapped up in the others embrace. They went to their bedroom and stayed the rest of the day in there.

"What... the... fuck..." Juvia stared blankly.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Hope you liked this entry of A Little More Than You Can Take, please let your thoughts and suggestions be known, if there is something that you'd like to see done in here let it be known. Any ideas you have for a next one-shot, please let it be known.**

**Please read and review! **

~Ninja Alien of Awesomeness


	3. Pain

**A Little Bit More Than You Can Take**

**By:**Ninja Alien of Awesomeness

**Beta:**ItaSaku1

**Banner:**ItaSaku1

**Fandom:**Fairy Tail

**Rating:**T

**Paring:**Gajeel and Levy

**Date:**11/17-12

**Disclaimer:**We do not own this only the plot and story line.

**Pain**

Levy walked down the street with Jet and Droy, humming. Both were unsure of the decision she had just made.

"But Levy, don't you want to stay with Laki at the girl's dorms?" Jet asked. Levy shook her head.

"I don't want to split our team apart!" she chirped. Both boys had hearts flying out of them at that statement.

"We'll protect you, Levy!" they chorused.

Meanwhile, Gajeel Redfox stood on a roof, watching them. "They'll be easy enough." he grinned, and flew down towards the blue haired midget, who seemed to be their leader. Levy turned around in shock as a figure suddenly sped towards her, and she was thrown against a wall. She cried out at the impact.

As she looked up her brown eyes locked with red eyes, she gave him an evil look, she was ready to fight this creep, and she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"LEVY!" Droy yelled. "LET GO OF HER!"

Gajeel grinned. "Or what?!"

"I, I, I'll kill you, with my mighty powers of persuasion."

Gajeel laughed at the reply. Levy started to whimper as Gajeel's elbow started crushing her throat. He picked her up, and slammed her against a wall again.

"SOLID SCRIPT! SOFT!" Levy cast the spell, and wasn't inured as she made impact with the wall.

Gajeel was not too happy with that for he wanted to harm this small chested shrimp, He walked over to her again, as he got closer she stood up from the ground prepared to fight him.

Gajeel threw an iron rod at her, which she did her best to block with her solid script: guard. However, it broke through the spell and sent her flying. Jet ran at Gajeel, aiming a kick at him.

Gajeel with his awesome reflexes was able to block the attack and also send Jet flying back into a thorny bush. As Gajeel was looking at Jet in the bushes he couldn't help but be satisfied.  
Levy noticing Gajeel's distraction ran at him.

"Solid Script: Fire!" She cast the word, but it didn't seem to affect him. He just looked annoyed.

The fight went on for an hour, until all three Shadow Gear members collapsed in exhaustion.

Gajeel looked like he didn't have a scratch on him; he smirked in satisfaction at the collapsed members.

He knew exactly where to put their unconscious bodies. He especially liked the idea he had gotten for the girl. He was going to pin them on the tree in the park, and he was going to brand this little midget.

Gajeel grinned, imagining the reaction of their trashy guild. He was going to love it.

And they were in a way going to love it because he said so and what he says goes.

"Please..." Levy whispered. "Just leave us alone..."

"Or what?" He asked, picking her up by the scruff of her neck, so that their faces were level with each other. Levy glared at him.

"You mess with one of us," she rasped. "You mess with our entire guild. You're going to regret this."

"As if." Gajeel snorted he highly doubted that he was going to regret what he did, because he's Gajeel Redfox, he doesn't regret anything.

Gajeel gave her a punch in the side, and she cried out as she felt her bones give way.

She closed her eyes not wanting tears to come to her eyes, she didn't want to be seen anymore weak than apparently this creep saw her as.

Gajeel took his time in using his iron to keep them pinned to the tree in Magnolia's park. Levy was the only one who was still conscious. She looked at him with hateful eyes as he painted his Guild's emblem on her stomach. She was too tired, and too injured to stop it. Finally, he left, and she let her eyes drift closed.

Later she woke up to a crowd surrounding hers and the others. She noticed the angry look of her master, she was so weak that she couldn't stay awake, before she welcomed blackness again her last thoughts that all hell was going to break loose from what happened to her and the rest of her team.


	4. A Valentine's Day to Remember

**A Little Bit More Than You Can Take**

**By:**Ninja Alien of Awesomeness

**Beta:**ItaSaku1

**Banner:**ItaSaku1

**Fandom:**Fairy Tail

**Rating:**M

**Paring:**Gajeel and Levy

**Date:**11/29-12

**Disclaimer:**We do not own this only the plot and story line.

**A Valentine's to Remember **

It was a beautiful February morning, the sun was out and Levy McGarden was curled up in bed with her lovers arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She smiled lightly and got dressed getting ready for the day ahead. She left a note for Gajeel telling him where she went.

Gajeel frowned as he woke up to an empty bed, without his adorable little Shrimp next to him.

He found her note, and read what she had left for him.

"_Went to __T__he __G__uild. Love, L."_

Gajeel, wanting to meet his little Shrimp before she decided to go on a mission with those two morons known as Jet and Droy, went to the closet and grabbed some clothes. He donned them and ran out the door, grabbing his boots as he did so.

Levy hadn't even gone through the Guild's door before she was picked up and thrown over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Gajeel!" she protested. Gajeel growled.

"It's Valentine's Day today, Shrimp." he told her. "YOU are staying with ME!"

Levy started to protest but a growl from Gajeel stopped her. He marched back to their shared apartment and precariously dropped her on the bed once he was in it and in their bedroom.  
She landed with an 'oof.' She looked up at him and glared at him. Hazel eyes locked with red eyes.

Levy gulped, blushing as he pinned her arms over her head, and nudged her legs apart with his knee. His mouth came forward to lave at her neck.

She threw her head back instantly moaning with pleasure, which caused Gajeel to grab her legs and wrap them around his waist.

"You," he breathed into her neck. "Are going to scream today."

"I-I am...?" Levy gasped as he ground his erection into her hips.

"Yes, Shrimp." he replied, grinding harder. "You are."

Levy clamped her mouth shut, trying not to make a noise. She rolled Gajeel over, so he now lay under her. She caught his lips with hers and then stood up, leaving a stunned Gajeel on the bed. She walked out of the room, shedding her clothes as she did.

Gajeel's eyes followed his little lover as she exited the room and walked into their living room

She was seated on the couch, only wearing her cute pink panties. Gajeel growled, walking towards her. Levy was wearing a cute, innocent smile.

As Gajeel got closer to her, she looked like she was going to leave the room again, so he grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her against him, grinding himself against her throbbing center as he did so. His head then went to her neck.

Levy gasped and moaned, and buried her hands into his hair. She almost screamed as she felt Gajeel's hand nudge her underwear to the side, and his fingers enter her roughly.

"G-Gajeel!" she moaned. She felt his grin against her neck.

He started pumping his fingers in and out of her making her writhe in pleasure against him. Gajeel couldn't help the grin on his face from becoming larger. Just as Levy was about to explode Gajeel stopped what he was doing.

N-No!" she gasped, legs spreading wider. "M-More! Please!"

Gajeel grinned wickedly at her leaning in to kiss her, making sure to stay away from where she needed him the most.

"No can do, Shrimp. If I'm going to have you this morning, it's going to be on our big comfortable bed and you'll be screaming my name as I torture you with pleasure." Gajeel said. He pulled away from her and their eyes locked.

He leaned in for a kiss, which Levy gratefully accepted. He pulled away to throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to their room.

He threw her haphazardly back on the bed, and pinned her down to keep her from escaping.

He leaned down and nuzzled her neck; Levy's hands instantly went to Gajeel's head brushing her fingers through his soft luscious hair. Gajeel lifted his head up and looked at her before he started trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned once he found her pleasure point and started sucking on it.

Gajeel's hands immediately went to her underwear, ripping it off of her. Smiling, he nudged her legs apart to touch her there again.

"You're so wet." he breathed into her ear. "Naughty little Levy..."

"I-I'm not naughty!" Levy pouted, blushing.

"Oh yeah?" he licked his lips, before slamming them onto her hers.

She moaned loudly, causing Gajeel to smirk against her lips; he set up in the bed pulling her with him. They were both on their knees. Gajeel 's hands found their way to Levy's breast and he started to grope one and he brought his head to the other.

She moaned, arching her back and pushing her breast some more into his mouth. Her hands tightened in his hair as his mouth closed around one pert nipple, with his hand pinching and rolling the other.

Levy not able to handle the barriers between her and Gajeel any longer. She moved her hands

from his hair and started pushing his shirt off of his well-toned chest.

Gajeel happily allowed her to, and once the article was fully removed, he took her into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"You're still wearing too many clothes..." Levy sighed. Gajeel also sighed, and removed his pants and underwear.

"Ya happy now, Shrimp?"

Levy grinned at him, and laid back, legs spread wide.

"Very." she purred.

Even though Gajeel still had his boots on the lovers were far from caring. Gajeel crawled up meeting his little blunette, he grabbed her by her legs and puller her against him where they were both touching intimately. Levy gasped at the electric shock that ran through her.

Gajeel smirked at her reaction, before grabbing her legs to put them on his shoulders. Still with that smirk on his face, he propped her entrance open and slammed into her.

Levy arched her back and moaned at the feel of Gajeel inside her, she hadn't felt that much pleasure for about a week, since he was gone on his job.

Levy moaned as Gajeel began to thrust. Gajeel relished in the feeling of her tightness around him.

He continued pumping in and out of her, with her continuing to moan, but he was not yet satisfied, after all he told her that he was going to have her screaming.

He gave a grunt of annoyance, and gave her an even deeper thrust, one that made Levy's eyes fly open.

"GAJJJEEEEEEEELLL~!" She screamed as he hit that special spot inside of her.

She exploded around him, milking him for what he was worth, he came not long after. He collapsed on top of her holding her against him and rolling over where he was now on his back; Levy grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her and Gajeel as she laid her head comfortably on his chest with a smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to the two mates though was that Juvia was outside the window watching them the whole time. She wanted to try some of the moves on Gray.

Juvia laughed evilly, before running away before they realized that she was there. "I'm coming, Gray-sama!" she screamed as she ran.

Gajeel rubbed his arms up and down Levy's back and lent in to kiss her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day,Shrimp."

Levy buried her face into his neck, planting a small kiss there. "You too, Gajeel, I love you."

Both the lovers smiled in content and just laid in bed in relaxation for the rest of the morning, This would be a Valentine's to remember.

Meanwhile...

"Gray-sama!" Juvia purred, hugging her boyfriend from behind. Gray turned to look at her, grinning.

"Yes, Juvia?"

"Juvia wants to go to bed with you..." she purred. Gray picked her up bridal style and took her to their bed, already stripping.

**THE END!**


End file.
